Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン・ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sports a pocket watch and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, as traditionally worn by the house's head butler.1 His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive on his left hand. He occasionally removes these, revealing black fingernails.2 Sebastian's demonic form has never been fully shown. Details of this form include high-heeled stiletto boots, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slit pupils, and longer, sharper teeth, with dark wings.34 Personality Sebastian is a dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive; he upholds a strong sense of duty to his master and household. He follows and completes each order faithfully while always ensuring that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly. He does not sleep, for demons view it as a form of luxury, and thus frequently performs tasks for Ciel at night.5 The manner in which he responds to Ciel's demands is quite notable; he says, "Yes, my Lord." Despite his appearance as a courteous and excellent servant, Sebastian is actually a heartless and sadistic demon. He expresses these traits in a very passive and sarcastic manner. He is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, such as when he kicks Grell Sutcliff's face because it is the thing he most cherishes. His diabolic nature is also shown through his dark humor and inability to see good in much of anyone.6 At times Sebastian can be indifferent, and he deliberately delays ensuring Ciel's well-being to tease him.7 Sebastian has also put Ciel's life in mild danger for his own amusement.8 He calls Ciel a "brat" who treats his workers rudely.9 However, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis, he says that he does not dislike the butler lifestyle.10He is also very polite. Sebastian views money as "rubbish" or "materialistic," and is more than willing to give out generous amounts of pocket money given to him.11 He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter.1213 He is also knowledgeable and proficient in Deutsch (German)14 and East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany. 15Sebastian has a strong and mutual distaste for Grim Reapers.16 He greatly favors cats, and keeps at least thirteen hidden in his closet to prevent Ciel from finding out.17 Sebastian often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He finds humans in general to be "difficult creatures," but he adds that their struggles and lofty goals make them interesting. He is also intrigued about how insatiable they are, as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death."18 History Sebastian's real home is in an alternate world that is quite different from the human world. In particular, he mentioned that the creatures kept as pets there are in no way comparable to cats.19Sebastian had briefly remarked that he met an ancient Egyptian mummy when it was alive; identified by Sebastian as Smenkhkare who reigned about three thousand years ago.20 He was also a guest at the Schönbrunn Palace from time to time.21 He also claims to be responsible for the spread of the Black Death that occurred five hundred years prior.22 In short, he muses that Ciel Phantomhive's life in comparison would feel like an instant.23 Sebastian stated that, in the past, he engaged in "messily sampling every dish available," and has since resorted to only consuming "high-quality" souls. As a result, he has been apparently starving, but he declared that the "dinner" will be much better the hungrier he is.24 Three years ago, he was summoned to Ciel Phantomhive when the latter was about to be sacrificed in an occult ritual.25 After forming the contract with Ciel and placing the seal on his right eye, Ciel ordered him to slay his abductors. Sebastian decided to adopt a "role that is best fit to serve an Earl"; therefore taking a form of a butler, until Ciel completes his personal mission of revenge—that is the substance of their contract. In return, Sebastian will receive Ciel's soul. He was then given the name "Sebastian" by Ciel, which used to be his dog's name, for the duration of his duties as Ciel's butler.26 Once he was finished annihilating the cultists, they went to the Royal London Hospital to meet with Ciel's aunt, Angelina Dalles. There, Tanaka gave him a watch that had been passed down from onePhantomhive butler to the next. After that, Angelina arranged for a carriage to bring them to the ruins of the Phantomhive manor. While Ciel was mourning the deaths of his parents, Sebastian reconstructed the manor.27 Ciel and Sebastian then began daily life. He taught Ciel the fundamentals of an being an earl, while he learned from his new master how to be a butler fit for the Phantomhive household.28 He later attended Ciel's coronation as the Earl of Phantomhive, but did not observe at a close distance because he saw himself as a mere butler, not family.29 While they were walking, Sebastian asked Ciel if he was happy with how things were and, at Ciel's hesitation, attempted to devour him. He was stopped, however, when Ciel suddenly turned around and stated that he was determined to attain his revenge. He commanded Sebastian to be his sword and shield and bring him victory. Sebastian complied, as he was sure that Ciel's soul would be extremely delicious.30 Sometime during the same year, Sebastian was summoned to Ciel's room, who complained of a wobbly tooth that was preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decided to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel attempted to protest against the idea but Sebastian proceeded regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth removal, Ciel threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he was unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they started to wobble.31 Plot Kidnapping Arc Jack the Ripper Arc Curry Contest Arc Noah's Ark Circus Arc Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Ship Voyage Arc Public School Arc Click "show" to read the arc plot. show Queen Victoria informs Ciel that students at Weston College have been refusing to return home and asks him to investigate, including her cousin Derrick Arden. Ciel decides it would be best to infiltrate the school himself. He orders Sebastian to figure out his own way into the school.222 Ciel enrolls after he and Sebastian open a spot by doing something to a student and making him unable to attend. On his first day, some of his dorm mates "welcome" him by throwing him on a sheet and launching him into the air. Before they can do it twice, Sebastian, in disguise, appears and stops them. He then 'introduces' himself to Ciel as the dorm supervisor, Michaelis.223 Later on, after Sebastian was summoned by Ciel, he confirms with Ciel that Derrick was transferred to the Purple House and is given the task of cleaning up the dining hall in his master's place while Ciel goes to investigate at the dormitory.224 Despite already being busy due to his role as the dorm supervisor, Ciel's work for Clayton are handed over to him, much to his dismay225. At night, Ciel notifies Sebastian about his invitation to the Swan Gazebo and orders him to make teacakes in hopes of impressing the P4. However, the next day, Ciel complains to him about how Maurice Cole had lied about the time of the meeting, causing him to arrive 2 hours late, to which Sebastian sees it as an act out of jealousy226. They discussed further, speculating that Maurice has been using inappropriate methods for his own benefit. Sebastian was then ordered by Ciel to talk to other people who had been deceived by Maurice in the past and thoroughly investigate Maurice's activity patterns.227 Throughout the course of the day, he followed Maurice around, witnessing him asking other students to perform fag tasks for him. Later that day, he meets Joanne Harcourt in the library and discussed with him about Maurice deceiving him before inside the chapel. He then reports his findings to Ciel in the evening.228One day after the arrival of Prince Soma at the school, he and Ciel discover more secrets regarding Maurice from the prince229. After planning a strategy with his master, he went on to collect the tiny pieces of the flower cards in which Maurice used to communicate with his entourage230.